


Break me Down

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I’m sure you’ve interpreted the choreography differently, Ryo, because there were some passages that I truly had missed.”





	Break me Down

“Otsukaresama deshita!”

Ohkura bowed a little, smiling to the staff and then getting quickly out of the studio, toward the dressing room.

He had no intention of being there too long, not a minute more than necessary.

He closed the door behind his back, resting his open hands on the table and breathing heavily, checking the time.

It was pretty late, and he hoped Ryo wasn’t gonna suggest they went out to dinner.

Right now, all he could think about was finally being able to go back home.

Going back home and make his boyfriend regret having spent the past few hours teasing him.

He heard him getting inside the room and turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

“What is it?” the other asked, but couldn’t help his mouth arching in a half smile, then we went to the end of the room and started taking off his shirt, apparently anxious to change.

“What is it?” Tadayoshi repeated, crossing his arms and getting close to him, pulling on his arm to make him turn. “I’m sure you’ve interpreted the choreography differently, Ryo, because there were some passages that I truly had missed.” he ironized, while the elder gave up pretending nothing had happened and burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry. Really. I wasn’t even doing it on purpose, but then I saw your face and...” he bit his lower lip, turning fully toward him. “I suppose it’s gotten a bit out of hand.”

Ohkura shook his head, bringing his hands to the elder’s arms, brushing them up and smiling to him, before getting serious again and making him turn, pulling his hips toward his own and pressing their bodies together.

“Do you call this a bit out of hand, Ryo?” he asked, almost incredulous.

Ryo on his part didn’t seem to be paying much attention to him, too busy moving against him, the exact same way he had while they were shooting the TORN’s promotional video.

“No, you’re right. Perhaps it’d be better to say I had a little fun teasing you.”

“A little.” Ohkura pointed out, licking his lower lips, his eyes on his boyfriend, who couldn’t stop smiling.

“Is repeating what I say all you can do?” he mocked him. “Or, even better, do you really have to talk at all? Can’t you think of anything better to do?” he murmured, turning his head toward him, his lips incredibly close to the taller man’s.

Fighting against every fibre in his being that screamed to him to stay still in that exact position, Ohkura pulled away.

He went quickly to the door, locking it and getting back to Ryo, hooking his fingers to his trousers and pulling on them, throwing him against the table.

“Sometimes I really wonder if you have fun seeing me react this way.” he said, brushing his fingers and then his lips over his face, going lower, without creating a real contact.

“Immensely.” the other replied, his voice now less amused and more intent, while he fidgeted waiting for Tadayoshi to do something more concrete.

But the younger, despite the arousal that had grown during the past few hours, seemed to want to pay back what he had born, and was little willing to cave so quickly.

He brought his mouth to his collarbone, letting it go down while his hands undid his belt and his fly, freeing him from his trousers and his briefs.

Slowly, he knelt on the floor, his face a few inches from the elder’s cock. He raised his eyes to look at him, almost innocently, and smiled while his fingers went to brush the sensitive skin, barely touching it at all. He didn’t miss one of his tormented expression, he didn’t miss how his breath had become uneven, while he tried to thrust his hips to ask for something more.

Ohkura let him hope for a little while longer, before getting back on his feet, kissing his lips quickly before grabbing his hips, forcing him to turn again.

“You should know better than to play too much with me, shouldn’t you Nishikido?” he whispered in his ear, while the elder put his hands over the table, pushing against him.

“Really? And what makes you think that I don’t find it even funnier this way?” he replied, and Ohkura allowed himself a brief chuckle before going with his lips on his back, kissing at the centre of his shoulder blades, bringing a hand to his chest as if he wanted to keep him still and the other to his mouth, gently brushing his lips to have him open them.

“Be a good sport.” he asked him, and smiling Ryo opened his mouth, licking his fingers, more to try and being lascivious than to do something truly useful.

Tadayoshi didn’t linger much before going back with his knees on the floor, running his tongue through the small of Ryo’s back and lower, letting his fingers make road to his opening, starting to tease him for real now.

His mouth wasn’t lingering much on his body, but he carefully waited every moan from the elder before pulling back, waiting for him to complain and starting again.

He was having fun, and lots of it, determined to enjoy the revenge until his own body would’ve endured the desire it felt for his boyfriend’s.

When Tadayoshi’s tongue pushed harder to get inside of him, Ryo arched his back, moaning shamelessly before bringing a hand to his mouth and biting down on it, trying to avoid any further suspicious sound.

Ohkura smiled, adding his fingers to the mix of that little accurate preparation, more for show than anything else, without using any delicacy, thrusting them inside harshly, almost brutal, relishing the fact that he barely managed to hold back his voice, using his body to let him know it was enough already.

He stood back up, undoing his trousers and pulling them down alongside his pants, enough to free his now aching cock, letting the other feel it against his back, getting even more aroused than he already was when he saw him push back against it, turning to look with a prayer in his eyes.

“Move, come on.” he murmured, his voice hoarse and slightly annoyed.

Ohkura loved seeing him like that, seeing him fight between his pride and his desire, and he loved it because he knew how much, deep down, he liked too to ask to be satisfied.

“Move? Move how?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “What is it you want?”

“Tadayoshi...” he hissed, trying to keep moving against him to get some relief, but failing in his task when the other man brought his hands on his hips, keeping him still.

“So?”

He saw Ryo biting down on his lip, then closing his eyes and sigh.

“Inside me. Now.”

Ohkura laughed, and now he couldn’t really deny himself.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and started pushing in, without rushing it, not having given up to teasing him just yet.

But Ryo kept quiet, and he bit down hard on his tongue until he felt him wholly inside, his arms giving out and collapsing on the table, breathing heavily, as if he had resigned to follow whatever rhythm the other had decided to keep.

The younger pretended to feel pity for him and started moving straight away, but it was his instinct that had overpowered him, his body telling him he wasn’t going to take it further, not now that he felt Ryo tightening around his cock, not know that he was wrapped in that suffocating heat.

Still holding onto his hips he pulled back a little, thrusting back in hard, building a fast pace, seeing the other man forcing himself to avoid moaning out loud, suffocating any sound in his arms and biting on it while the younger kept moving, giving him no rest, well used to his body and its reactions.

He brought a hand to his cock, stroking it fast, brushing his thumb on its tip in a more delicate movement and then grabbing it harder, moving it lower, seeing him lose control way too easily, the previous teasing playing its part in that.

He recognized the signs after just a few more minutes, and he angled his thrusts inside of him, reaching that spot that made him go crazy, and it didn’t take him long to bring him to his orgasm, seeing him tensing under him, moving as much as he could against him and coming on his hand.

Ohkura couldn’t help but smile seeing him letting go completely against the table, as if he had no more strength left, and so he started moving again, quickly, feeling close himself, feeling like he was paying that satisfaction he had denied himself while he had been teasing Ryo.

Just toward the end he leant over, bringing a hand to his chest and forcing him to stand, holding him close and thrusting one last time, spilling inside of him, suffocating a moan against his shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a mark.

He didn’t linger much; a few moments and he pulled out, a satisfied smile on his face, his breath having a hard time becoming regular again.

He fixed himself up quickly, then looked at Ryo, who was now kneeling on the ground, his face still against the table, and his eyes on him.

“Come on, we’ve gotta go back home. Up.” Tadayoshi told him, pretending nothing had happened, while the other winced and sighed.

He stood up, barely, limping a little while he picked up his clothes, wearing them slow, then collapsed on the couch.

“You know, at times you really have excessive reactions.” he said, pretending to be mad, but not managing to hide a smile.

The younger rested a hand on the armrest, leaning over him and kissing his lips.

“And at times you tease me too much. I think we’re even, don’t you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryo shrugged, then thought about something and smiled again.

“When’s the next time we shoot a promotional video together?” he asked, deliberately mischievous, while the other rolled his eyes, giving him his hand to help him up.

Then he wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and looking his straight in the eyes.

“Isn’t it easier to ask for it, instead of waiting for us to shoot something?” he asked, wincing.

“Why, when I can pretend this wasn’t what I’ve wanted since the beginning? Where’s the fun in that?” Ryo replied, challenging, tiptoeing to kiss him, then pulling away from his hold. “Are we going?”

Ohkura followed him out the room, shaking his head.

They knew each other too well to ignore what the other’s desires were, but pretending not to had always been fun between them.

And after all, until Ryo would’ve offered him a path to follow, until he would’ve brought them both to have what they wanted, he was never going to refuse to indulge him.  


End file.
